Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $7.68 each and baskets of nectarines for $3.15 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of nectarines before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the nectarines. Price of apples + price of nectarines = total price. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $10.83.